A Little Advice
by lululuvsu
Summary: Kid Flash accidentally does something awesome. Light slash.


Kid Flash felt a tiny bit guilty, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. He grinned at Superboy who looked mildly embarrassed, shifting his weight anxiously.

It was all in good fun, right?

"So, what? You just don't know what to say?"

"I'm not very good at expressing myself…" said Superboy, crossing his arms and casting his eyes off to the side, "But I'd just-I'd like to let-this person know how much I…admire them. Or whatever. But I don't know how."

"Well, you came to the right place! I can totally help you."

Superboy looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Of course, Supey. All right, so tell me, what is it you 'admire' about M-about this person?"

Superboy's ears turned pink and he raised his eyebrows for a moment before glowering at his feet.

"I have to tell you?"

"How else am I gonna be able to tell you what to say?"

Superboy's glare ebbed away and he looked at Kid Flash uncertainly, ears reddening even more. He glanced around the hall, as if worried that Miss Martian would burst in and automatically know that they were talking about her.

When sufficiently convinced that they were alone, he sighed and furrowed his brow thoughtfully.

"I-I guess…I admire their…confidence? And uh…intelligence?"

Kid Flash quirked an eyebrow, "Oh…kay. How about, like, physically? What do you like about them?"

Superboy looked around the hallway furtively again, then back at Kid Flash with wide eyes, "Uh-I…don't know…" he scratched the back of his head, face slightly twisted in concentration, "I guess…I guess maybe their eyes?"

"That's a good one! They love it when you say stuff about their eyes. All right. Hold on a second, let me think…"

Kid Flash didn't want to exactly sabotage Superboy. He didn't want to be a total shit about it, and anyway, maybe Superboy would catch on if he said something too ridiculous. Just something simple and slightly funny.

It came to him.

"I know!"

* * *

Kid Flash plopped down on the couch beside Robin casually, as if he and Superboy hadn't been whispering in the hallway suspiciously moments ago. Superboy hovered in the doorway, scowling apprehensively, and Kid Flash urged him forward with a jerk of his head.

Robin, sitting on the cushion beside Kid Flash's, looked from him to Superboy and back again. Kid Flash could sense Robin's eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses, though he smiled, eager for amusement.

"KF. What'd you do?"

Kid Flash shook his head and shrugged, trying not to grin. His eyes flickered over to Superboy, who trudged across the room reluctantly, and Robin took the hint. He drew his legs up on the couch and watched, face torn between curiosity and slight concern.

Superboy didn't bother hiding his anxiety as he approached Miss Martian. She straightened up in her seat, raising her eyebrows curiously. Kid Flash bit back a grin, shooting Robin another look.

But Superboy walked right past her, barely sparing a glance, eyes fixed on a point beyond her.

Kid Flash's eyes widened with a sudden realization.

Aqualad looked up at Superboy, standing in front of him and fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt.

"…Yes?" said Aqualad uncertainly.

"I-uh. Do you have a…a map?"

Kid Flash covered his face with his hand.

Aqualad frowned perplexedly, "Uh. Not…no? Why?"

"Because-Because I keep getting lost in your eyes."

For a moment, all was still. Then Robin burst into a fit of giggles too infectious to ignore and Kid Flash joined him. They leaned against each other in order to stay upright and covered their mouths.

Superboy's face went bright red and he glared over so murderously, Kid Flash knew his ass would've been charred if Superboy had heat vision. He stopped laughing abruptly, ducking behind Robin's shoulder, but ready to make a run for it.

But Aqualad stood up, glancing over at Robin and Kid Flash sternly, and touched his fingers to Superboy's wrist.

"Don't worry, I understand," his lips curved in a small, supportive smile, "Why don't you follow me? We can talk."

Robin giggled harder, draped over Kid Flash's shoulder and trying to stifle the sound with his fist. Miss Martian watched Superboy and Aqualad head out into the hall, then looked back at Kid Flash and Robin, bemused.

"What just happened?" she asked.

Kid Flash smirked, "I think I just accidentally did something awesome."


End file.
